


ride it from head to toe

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cycling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno go on another bike date, this time without the cameras and it'sveryliberating...(A.K.A a PWP loosely inspired by and set afterthat biking vlogthey did - 8th October 2019)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186
Collections: Other Ships





	ride it from head to toe

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Back again already because I knocked this out pretty quick. This was meant to be more about biking but the guys couldn't wait and who am I to argue? ;)
> 
> Title is a bike pun from the Regard remix of _Ride It_...
> 
> And Lee Jeno is even more of a minx than Jaemin. Who knew.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos so far. I'm loving writing again. ♡ Hope you enjoy x
> 
> EDIT: I put Mean Girls originally as the reference, changed it to Clueless because I swore I got it wrong lol, so now I'm changing it back!

Jaemin is laying in his bunk, wrapped up in his favourite hoodie and playing a first-person shooter game on his phone whilst he ignores Donghyuck's messages to join him in an afternoon _Overwatch_ session. He's really comfy where he is so he jumps, startled, when the door to his and Jisung's room bangs open and Jeno runs over and dives for Jaemin's bed.

Heart pounding, Jaemin lifts his arms out of the way and barely gives Jeno a glance until he burrows into Jaemin's side, his head tucked underneath his chin and his hands squeezing Jaemin's waist.

"Come on, loser," he teases brightly, "we're going - "

"Shopping?" Jaemin mumbles, still distracted.

"What? No, why would we want - "

"It's _Mean Girls_ , Jeno-yah." Jaemin interrupts, finally looking down at his confused boyfriend. "I'm quoting _Mean Girls_ ,"

"Huh?"

"It's a movie - " Jeno blinks. "I'm improving my English - " Still nothing, so Jaemin sighs fondly and puts his phone down to give him his full attention. "Never mind. What do you want to do?"

"We're going on our bikes."

Jaemin groans. He absolutely doesn't want to move on his day off. "What's in it for me?"

"You love going out on your bike," Jeno sits up and pulls on Jaemin's arm, just like when he wants Jaemin to cook for him. "Jaeminnie, please! I'll suck you off,"

Jaemin raises an eyebrow. "In broad daylight? You're more rebellious than I thought, babe,"

But Jeno frowns and gestures out the window. "It's nearly evening. We can ride for a bit, get ramyeon and then we can ride more and it'll be dark,"

Seoul isn't really a city that sleeps for long, but if they move onto a cycle path that runs through a park, the cover of darkness should be more welcome. The fact that Jeno's offering a semi-public blowjob to get Jaemin out of the dorm must mean that either he's feeling particularly sexually adventurous today for some reason or he's worried about Jaemin spending his day off mostly motionless in one room.

Seeing his smile makes relenting worth it and Jaemin holds onto the hem of Jeno's cycling gear as he swings his legs out of bed, tugging Jeno backwards. He giggles as Jeno lands in his lap and Jaemin presses a kiss to his neck, arm around his waist sliding down to cup Jeno's cock over his clothes.

"Hey, not - " he squirms out of Jaemin's hold, but he sees Jeno's grin before he can hide it. "Later." Jaemin leans back on his elbows and watches him walk to the door, black cycling leggings clinging so nicely to the subtle curve of his ass. Jaemin whistles in appreciation. "I'll meet you downstairs!" Jeno calls back in reply as he leaves, seemingly determined to do this.

Jaemin imagines him naked or, even better, getting him naked when they get home later to find the motivation to do as he's told and he eventually makes his way down from their dorm to Jeno standing with both their bicycles and a distinct lack of security with him.

"I promised we'd only be a couple of hours," he explains because he can tell what Jaemin's question is just by them exchanging a look.

Jaemin nudges him and winks as he grabs his bike and walks past. "Full of promises today, huh?"

They set off without too much of a plan, apart from knowing they need to stay local if they're going to make it back home on time. With the wind in their hair and the city darkening around them, it's the true sense of freedom after working so hard for months that begrudgingly has Jaemin admitting to himself that Jeno was right to drag him outside for fresh air. He loves the outdoors really, but sometimes can get stuck in a rut, often emotionally. He hates and loves how well Jeno understands him. He thought he was having a day off, but now he truly is, breathing in the greenery around him and slowing down so Jeno can catch up.

"Stop showing off going so fast," he says breathlessly when he reaches a standing Jaemin. "There's no one around to see it,"

"There's you." Jaemin smirks, flirting because they've arrived at Iljasan Nature Park, halfway between their starting point and Misari, where they ended up on their last ride.

This seems as good a place as any to stop, especially as they've been under an hour so far and can afford to take a leisurely stroll with their bikes. It's like any other green space in Seoul, big and lush, with a lot more trees this time. Jaemin spots that they could provide excellent cover and grabs Jeno's elbow to halt their walk. "Let's go over here,"

"Why? It's just trees." Despite this, Jeno follows him until they're surrounded by thick trunks and a canopy of evergreen leaves, fall colours spread across the grass from the other trees. "See, I told you - "

Jaemin lets his bike fall carelessly to the ground and turns sharply to grab Jeno's face, kissing him hard on the lips to silence him. He pulls away first to grin, satisfied, but Jeno looks shocked and now a little wary, still clutching onto the frame of his bike. Jaemin runs his hand down Jeno's clothed arm to squeeze his hand, reassuring. "We're hidden. It's the perfect spot."

Jeno's jaw drops open. "Are you serious?"

"You promised, remember?" Jaemin's smirk changes to a fond eye roll when Jeno simply blinks at him. "Okay. Put your bike over there." Jaemin follows him to the nearest tree trunk and crowds into Jeno's space as he props his bike against the tree and flinches when Jaemin gently grabs his hips to stop him from turning around again, planting a kiss just under his ear in thanks as he feels Jeno relax in his arms. "I never got to look at you riding earlier. You're so hot, I can barely stand it. Put your elbows here for me."

Jaemin taps the bike's seat with one hand and puts the other in the middle of Jeno's back to get him to bend slightly. Any further caution seems to die on his tongue as Jaemin lightly caresses his ass and leans his body in towards Jeno to hear him sigh.

"We can't. I don't have anything."

"Me too." Jaemin grins, "Now stay still."

With Jeno bent over the bike and one hand on the tree for support, Jaemin kisses the nape of his neck then slowly lowers to his knees on the grass and leaves. The crunch makes Jeno turn his head curiously, his mouth slack when Jaemin locks eyes with him in his new position. They don't have hours to spare, but Jaemin still wants to make Jeno come, so he keeps his movements unhurried but deliberate, pushing his top up to press his lips to his lower back, fingers pulling down the leggings to expose his ass to the cold air. He feels Jeno shiver through his hands and smooths them over his cheeks in apology, a chance to ogle at the same time, the tight waistband of the leggings snug underneath his ass and keeping his legs closer together. 

Jaemin watches him trying to shift to make more room, presenting himself, and he hums in approval. "Right, yeah - show me," he breathes his words against Jeno's ass so he can feel it, hands stroking maddeningly light across his thighs and taint.

Ordinarily, he'd draw this part out until Jeno is cursing in sexual frustration, but right now he stops to grip Jeno's hips and switches to feathery kisses instead and running his tongue up the backs of Jeno's gorgeous thighs. He's stronger than Jaemin here and more sensitive, trembling in his hold, and Jaemin pushes him to lean further on the bike to keep himself upright whilst Jaemin thumbs between his cheeks. He sinks his teeth into one with half pressure for the fun of it and Jeno hisses, making Jaemin glance up with a mischievous smile before he trails soft lips from his tailbone down the cleft of his ass, still holding Jeno open, but not yet giving him what he wants, if his subtle restlessness is an indication.

"Gotta get you wet first, baby," he coos, licking his lips ready and Jeno flinches as Jaemin flicks his tongue against his taint, testing, and gathering spit in his mouth to lick long, broad stripes between his cheeks.

Jaemin shuts his eyes and, at the first touch to his hole, Jeno gasps loudly with relief as the teasing is over. Jaemin moves quicker after that, drawing mindless shapes, gentle and firm, and always slick until he feels his chin start to dampen and Jeno giving himself over.

"Oh, you bastard - oh god, Jaemin-ah - " he growls, as Jaemin keeps up a steady rhythm and he scratches his fingers against the points of Jeno's hipbones. 

Tongue beginning to ache, Jaemin backs off for a grateful breath whilst he still can. And to taunt. "Feel good? - You open for me so nice - wanna make you come right now, so you should touch yourself for me - I bet you're so hard,"

He watches Jeno brace himself properly over the bike, shoulder almost against the tree for balance as he reaches for his dick. Jaemin kisses his spit-shiny hole and they groan in unison when suddenly he feels Jeno's other hand shove at his head and push his ass out to meet him. He becomes bossy when he's desperate and Jaemin likes it so much, muffled noises falling from his working lips as Jeno's fingers clench harshly in his pink hair in a silent _don't stop_ demand and his ass clenches too when Jaemin stiffens his tongue and penetrates inside him barely an inch. Unravelling, Jeno breathes like he's cycling uphill and struggling, the sounds of him stripping his dick faster and faster reaching Jaemin's ears to tell him that he's dangerously close.

"Are you close?" he checks, because he doesn't want Jeno to make a mess of his clothes and he might have an idea. Their fingers tangled together on top of Jaemin's head, Jeno squeezes, lost for words and otherwise lost in pleasure, so Jaemin takes charge again and manhandles him around. "Come on, hurry - turn around,"

Jeno slurs a questioning noise as he rests his bare ass against the bike, but his hand returns to Jaemin's hair when he sees him still on his knees and eyeing his dick. Wet at the tip, Jaemin curls his fingers around his length and his other slides to his ass again. Once he has Jeno in his mouth, he lets go to move beneath his top and find his small, dark nipples. Shallowly sucking Jeno down, he feels his chest expand and harshly contract with laboured breaths against his busy, pinching fingers as Jaemin also wiggles a fingertip into his ass. Tight with drying saliva, Jaemin stretches the hand playing with his nipples to touch his mouth and Jeno bites, groaning loudly like Jaemin thought he might as he comes and Jaemin neatly swallows every drop.

When he's sure it's over, Jaemin pulls off and briefly rests his forehead on Jeno's thigh, listening to him breathe easier and quieter and murmur in satisfaction until he can drag himself up from the ground and help to right Jeno's clothes at the same time. He's so hard in his pants it almost hurts now and he leans into Jeno as he comes back down to earth and kisses Jaemin's cheek and jaw.

"Thank you," he smiles, blinking slowly and nuzzling close. "What did I do to deserve that? I made a promise to _you_ ,"

Jaemin shrugs. "Your ass looks great. And we couldn't fuck, so..."

Jeno breathes his scent at his neck. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah? How much?"

Jaemin raises his eyebrows in a challenge and giggles when Jeno rolls his eyes, following easily as Jeno shuffles them away from the bike to press Jaemin back against the sturdy tree and, on shaky legs, reverses their positions to get on his knees. Jaemin sighs and pushes Jeno's dark hair away from his face to be able to see him tug his cock from his pants and sloppily kiss his hardness, his dark eyes still hazy from orgasm as Jaemin watches his every move. 

It feels good already and Jaemin pets the nape of Jeno's neck to encourage more, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows at the same time as Jeno properly begins to suck on the head of his cock. His face shimmers with sweat from his earlier exertion and his gaze is bottomlessly fixed on Jaemin's as he shifts back and forth, just like he would if he was only using his hand. Mesmerised, Jaemin can't look away from him showing off his skills, preening with crescent eyes as Jaemin's touch can't settle on one place, travelling all over his head and shoulders. Jeno's focus is unparalleled at the best of times and this is no exception, determination coming off him in waves as Jaemin rapidly falls apart under his mouth.

When Jaemin starts to feel the climax in the distance, Jeno pulls away for a breath and lets his hand do the work instead, one tiny callus from his time spent playing guitar creating the perfect counterpoint to the otherwise smooth, slippery jerking off. Jaemin's knees nearly buckle as Jeno noses beneath his hoodie, his hot breath tickling his bellybutton.

"Up," he demands, deep voiced, and Jaemin feels his stomach somersault at the sound. _He_ did that to Jeno. 

Jaemin complies, lifting his hoodie to expose his abs and moans as Jeno lifts his cock and bends to suck his balls, his hand flying to the crown of Jeno's head in surprise. "Oh, fuck! Stop - I'm gonna fucking come - "

He shivers as Jeno momentarily takes pity on him to swallow around his shaft again, anchoring his mouth on Jaemin's cock for his hands to roam freely to appreciatively trace every one of his abs and the emerging grooves of his v-lines. He doesn't really have fingernails to speak of, but he scratches hard anyway and groans around his full mouth as Jaemin's muscles jump beneath his touch and he whines at the sensitivity. They both know it's a turn on for him, a pleasurable bonus for all the hard work he puts in at the gym, and Jeno's only too happy to exploit it, pushing his buttons until Jaemin cracks and he bucks his hips. Jeno takes such neediness with grace for a minute or so whilst Jaemin loses his mind in the hot clutch of Jeno's throat, malleable when his boyfriend's had enough and he pauses, hopefully for the last time because Jaemin is _so close_ , if Jeno just -

"Come on my face,"

Wrecked beyond belief, Jaemin stares wild eyed down at Jeno as he opens his mouth and repeatedly pulls Jaemin's cock across the flat of his tongue. His thoughts have stopped. "What?"

"Do it." His long eyelashes flutter and Jaemin is too far gone to work out if he's doing that on purpose or not. "I want it."

"Jesus Christ, Jen," he squeaks in English and Jeno half laughs, the vibration meaning Jaemin has to squeeze his shoulder hard to stay on his feet. 

The vision of Jeno on his knees so wantonly desiring all of Jaemin is breathtaking and he can't argue or hold the feelings in any longer, bruising Jeno's shoulder with his grip as he falls over the edge whining, "I love you, I love you, I love you," and struggling to keep his eyes open whilst his clever Jeno angles his cock down, making a mess of his lips and chin and neck.

Once he's let go, Jaemin sags uselessly into the tree and is drowsily aware of Jeno standing, immediately needing him to be close as he licks the come from his lips. His cock gives another feeble kick at the sight, still out before Jeno puts him right and Jaemin wraps an arm around his waist, head buried in his neck to help get him clean. Despite the mutual orgasms, this feels unfinished, like they're just getting started and they need to be home _now_ , so Jaemin carelessly licks up Jeno's chin to find his mouth, to make out thoroughly deep and wet to share their combined taste. He tries to pin down Jeno's again, but his is sharper, newer, and yet the Leo in him can't say he minds it that much. He eases off to drop butterfly kisses in gratitude to the corners of Jeno's lips to see him smile. 

"Only _you_ would tell me you love me when you're coming,"

"I'm a soft boy," Jaemin says, sparkly-eyed in his lack of shame. He knows he loves fierce and true.

He shudders when Jeno gently cups his softened cock over his clothes. "Yes, you are." Jaemin opens his mouth in surprise and delight at his boyfriend's well-timed joke, but is kissed again before he can say anything about it, even praise. He squeezes Jeno's waist instead - _good job and thank you_ \- and they cling to each other quietly, living in the moment. He's really glad that Jeno got him out of the dorm and he feels all the better for it. Eventually, they decide they should be getting back and Jeno gives him an expectant look as he grabs his bike. "Ramyeon?"

But Jaemin shakes his head and rubs at the zip on Jeno's top, nonchalantly seductive. "I'm not hungry. Not for that anyway."

Usually, Jeno would pull a face or make a noise of disgust at such a blatant line, but he bites his rosy pink lip instead and suddenly Jaemin can think of nothing better than being _ruined_ by him tonight, going until he's too tired to move. 

He might streak ahead yet again when they ride out of Iljasan, but he's got a reason to rush and he knows, like always, that Jeno won't be far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
